


The Things We Do At Twilight

by colorworld



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Bad Parents Alador Blight and Odalia Blight, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Amity Blight, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Odalia Blight Being an Asshole, Odalia Blight is the wORST, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorworld/pseuds/colorworld
Summary: It's a gorgeous morning outside, but that's far from Amity's mind. Maybe her crush, Luz, is awake. Maybe she could have a piece of her time.Or: After a huge fight with her mom, Amity is left broken and takes a chance on the Owl House and Luz.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	The Things We Do At Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> SO IT'S A MONTH LATER AND I COME UP WITH A TOH FIC RATHER THAN MARVEL WHICH I HAVE TONS OF FICS FOR SO IM SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO ONLY LOOKS AT MY MCU WORK OOPS
> 
> I really really love the owl house and i love lumity to pieces! I thought I could write a lil fic and i'm pretty happy with the way it turned out. Idk what's coming next for me fic wise, so you may not see something for a few months, but idk yet. Between marvel, star wars, she ra, and owl house, my fandom brain is FULL of stuff and junk and motivation? idk her (most of the time)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic! If you do, kudos and comments are super duper appreciated! Thank you for reading!
> 
> update as of 2/9/2021: APPARENTLY I FORGOT HALF A SENTENCE IDK HOW THAT HAPPENED BUT IT'S ADDED NOW I CANT BELIEVE I DID THAT

Luz is a morning person and always has been. At home in the human world, the first thing she would do was pull open the curtains and feel the fresh Californian sunlight and it would make her smile. At home in the Boiling Isles, it was no different. There was one window in her room and she’d be able to awake from her slumber and open the curtains up to see the sunrise over the sea of the Demon Realm. A _different_ realm! Realms _existed!_ Even after months of being here, she still couldn’t comprehend that there were really worlds beyond her own.

Every day, she seems to wake earlier and earlier. Maybe it was the excitement stirring inside her even as she slept. A sleepy Luz in dog-patterned pajamas yanks open her curtains and it’s twilight, and a twilight unlike anything she’d ever see at home. Twilight here was wonderful with its star-dappled sky and gentle light over the grassy ground and lilac sea. A crescent moon hung in the sky, gracefully dormant unlike the energetically twinkling sky and Luz’s mind. Her head raced-it was just exciting to wake up here every single day.

She was going to make breakfast for Eda and King, today. Lilith was usually up very early and would have a smaller breakfast, so Luz would make food for three instead of four. Another quiet, peaceful morning with her family, the one she’d found and grown to love so much. Even with how chaotic and crazy it could be, sometimes, which she lived for, she lived for the smaller moments, too. The times where nothing was going on except relaxation or reading or a soothing shower. Speaking of soothing shower, Luz really needed to clean the bathroom. It was a disaster when she had first arrived. She returned it to a cleaner, normal state so she could use it. No more dirt, but clean mirrors and counters where she could brush her teeth and wash her face without feeling grimy and queasy.

“OH, LUZ-ZY!”

Oh, great, an interruption to the lovely ambiance and peace of the twilight. And he wouldn’t stop calling her that god-awful nickname. Hooty’s face pokes through her window obnoxiously. “Amity’s here!”

“Amity?” Luz furrows her brows in confusion. “It’s six-thirty on a Saturday morning, why’s Amity here?” she asks. She loves to be around Amity, but it was odd, especially without warning. Wouldn’t she be busy with her family or Boscha and Skara or schoolwork?

Hooty twists his head around in a quirky three-sixty. “I don’t know! Why don’t’cha ask her?”

Luz throws on a cardigan before dashing downstairs, knowing that even though it’s called the Boiling Isles, it can be a bit chilly in the mornings. She doesn’t care that she’s probably woken King and Eda up, Amity’s here! Amity usually sleeps in on weekends, too, adding more curiosity to her twilight appearance.

The owl tube is still returning to his home in the front door by the time Luz is downstairs, just showing how fast she is to see her friend. “Hey, Amity, why are you-“ she greets cheerily before absorbing the expression on her face.

She’s been crying. Heavily crying, to be more specific. There’s magnificent puffiness around her golden eyes, her hair is down for the first time Luz has seen it that way, and she’s just not the put together Amity Luz knows. She looks hurt. Horrifically hurt. “Amity? Luz comes close to her and asks quietly.

“I’m sorry-I’m so stupidIshouldn’thavecomeherebut-“

This wasn’t like Amity, this wasn’t like Amity at all. What the hell had happened to her? “Hey, let’s go inside and talk about it,” Luz smiles and gestures to the front door.

“No! No, I wasn’t sure if you’d even be awake, I’m going to-“ Amity turns to walk away.

Luz grabs her hand and grips it firmly in the blink of an eye.

Amity freezes, looking at the girl who’d taken her hand. She’s at a loss for words, the brain slowly going crazy-building up to its collapse that she’s trying to stop. She can’t do this-why is she doing this?

“I was going to make pancakes for breakfast. Let me make you some,” Luz adds softly.

Amity lets her be led into the house and up the stairs. The Owl House is very different from where she grew up. She definitely appreciated growing up in a wealthy, luxurious home, but it was so dark. So dark with all the bad memories-so dark with all the iciness and lack of doting and actual love from her parents. Here, it was smaller and cozy, cute with its quirks and simple things. There was actual care here. Even Eda, with her weird methods of being like a mother to Luz, was more caring than Odalia could ever be.

She’s sat down on the bed Luz finally got just a couple of weeks ago after the months of sleeping on the floor. If she doesn’t leave now, she’s going to burst into more tears than before. But no matter what she does, Amity knows, deep down, she’s going to start crying no matter what. It was all really that much. She yanks her shoes off and pulls her knees to her torso. “Luz, I’m so sorry, I should really just go.”

Luz closes the door and comes to sit with her friend right next to her. “Amity, what happened?”

Amity sighs, all the guilt close to killing her. “Luz-“

“Amity, I won’t stop until I find out what’s wrong,” Luz interrupts firmly. “You can talk to me,” she says softly. “You can tell me anything.”

Amity pauses and the silence acts as tension just as much as words would if spoken. “I got into a fight with my mom,” she whispers brokenly. Is the air a bit thin or is it just the anxiety inside of her?

A fight with her mom? Just knowing the awful things that have been said about Odalia Blight, Luz knew this was bad. Really bad. So bad, that one of the most talkative people around had no words to say.

“She thinks I’m growing unruly…rebellious.” Tears well up in her gorgeous, but crestfallen eyes. “She wishes she never had to have me-she hates me. I already knew that, but to hear her scream it at me…” Amity almost flinches. She hears her shrill voice over and over again and it’s enough to make her want to bury herself in the ground.

There’s a certain rage and horror that rises up inside of Luz and it nearly kills her. It makes her want to cry. How could one person be such a monster? A monster to _Amity_! Wonderful Amity who’s grown so much and was a million times better than the people who raised her. Her friend! One of her greatest friends-one of the only ones she’s ever had.

Amity jerks her head and looks to her left away from Luz. She wants it all to stop-why can’t this all stop? Why did she have to go to her crush’s house-why not somewhere else? The way Luz looks at her, she just wanted to die on the spot. The past evening plays on record-repeat in her head, growing more and more painful, still plaguing her like it had the whole night, even while she tried to sleep in her large, lifeless bed at home.

“You know Eda would let you stay in the other spare room if you wanted to, right?” Luz asks.

“That’s just fantasy, Luz,” she brushes the idea-the fantasy away. “I can’t leave Edric and Emira alone, all of my parents’ feelings will be directed on them.” Her mom has never done this before, and it was only once. It won’t happen again…right? Whether she thought it could or not, she wouldn’t tell Luz that it probably would.

“Amity, she’s verbally and emotionally abusing you! What next-magic?!”

The thought was startling and sickening. Odalia Blight’s magic was quite powerful, more so than her husband’s. But, no, that couldn’t happen at all! The woman was too worried about her status and if anything got out about her fighting her daughter-because it would get out, then she was in big trouble. Both of them. If Odalia was lucky, she could skew the story, but no one would listen to little teenager Amity.

“It was just one fight,” Amity repeats like a broken record. “I was just scared,” she mutters in shame.

Luz, wide-eyed, shakes her head. “It was not just one fight.” There was more to unpack, she knew that, but she sees the exhaustion on Amity’s face. She stands up and pulls some violet pajamas out of the drawer and hands it to the girl sitting with a tear-stained face on her bed. “Take a nap. You look tired.” Luz then gives a soft smile. “Pancakes will be ready when you wake up!”

“Luz-“ Amity can’t do this-why is she being so nice to her? Why does her crush always do these things? That pure doting, the caring, it’s new to her and she isn’t sure if this should go forward or if she really should just run away like she always has. It’s worked out so far, right? She would run and run and run, she would never stop running. From her parents, from her fake friends, from her crush, from her _life_.

“You want any toppings? Zuloberries? Sweet slime chips?” Luz names any guesses off the top of her head. If this was her world, she’d give her strawberries and blueberries and anything she wanted. Or maybe she’d make what her mami made for her growing up including various Dominican specialties and, of course, just normal American food like pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausage.

“Zuloberries would be good,” Amity murmurs. She doesn’t think to ask for anything else like water or juice or additional toppings. She still keeps seeing the plate. That _damn_ plate before it shattered and after. Once her mom used a spell to clean it up, it’s like it was never there or never happened at all. At the last second, she jerks her head towards the door which her friend stood in the frame of. “Luz.”

The Latina turns around and looks at Amity, brown eyes still wide. Normally, there were energetic, dreamy, and filled with wonder. But now, it was only worry and pleading Amity to let her help.

“Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Luz replies softly before closing the door and heading downstairs.

Amity looks around. It was a crappy room, and yet, it was better than hers at her house. Here, it was more personal and cozy and _homey_. It was hard to be at home at the Blight household. It was just the house she lived in.

She stands up, ignoring the slight creaking of the wooden floors as she goes to close the only window’s curtain and goes back to the bed to lie down. Amity sunk into the mattress and if her mind didn’t run at a million miles an hour, she might just snuggle down and fall asleep at this very moment.

It takes her five minutes of hesitance and letting herself settle against all of her will, but she gets under the covers and closes her eyes. There’s a degree of serenity in the environment that she hasn’t felt in her own room. It was calm. No parents, no fake friends, no one but herself and Luz who was downstairs making breakfast for her at twilight.

Was this a dream?

It was bittersweet to the root. The home she could never have but was having a taste of, right now. The quiet in a happy (but usually chaotic) home versus what she had in an icily-raging manor. She had no one, here, except for Luz whom she could never have. Luz was taking care of her and being there for her, but not in the context she wishes it were.

Amity snuggles down, but tosses and turns a ton. Odalia’s voice is shrill, cruel, and savage. Her grasp is on her no matter what. She can fight, she can yell, she can cry herself to sleep, but this grip never leaves her. It plans to never let go.

Half an hour later, the door slowly comes open and it’s Luz with a tray being balanced carefully filled with a few plates and a drink. It’s a miracle she hasn’t dropped it, especially while coming up the stairs. She sets it down on the bed. “You awake, Amity?”

Amity knew Luz. It’d comfort her to let her think she had a good nap even though it was impossible to have one. She turns over, hair frizzy and eyes still tired. “Mm?”

Luz explains the tray as her friend sits up in bed. “Zuloberry pancakes, brunqi fruit, glass of water, and a side of bacon that King, somehow, smuggled back from Earth.” It happened before the door was destroyed.

Amity looks over the food. It looks really good. She really did all of this? Why is she this _sweet_? Couples would usually say, “thank you, sweetheart,” or, “you’re the best, honey, thank you!”, but all Amity was able to say was, “this looks really good. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Luz sits at the edge of the bed in Indian pose, drumming her fingers on her knees. “Eda, King, and Lilith are all still asleep so you don’t have to worry about them,” she reassures.

Lilith. Her mentor made her look like a weak fool in front of a whole arena. As a mentor, she was talented, but never usually there emotionally. Not as bad as her parents, but nothing worth praising, either. After the incident at the Emperor’s castle, she was to be replaced, soon. Whatever happened there forfeited her spot as the Emperor’s Coven’s leader.

Amity didn’t want to know what happened there. She was left better off knowing nothing.

The food was delicious. It’d probably be more delicious if she wasn’t inhaling more negative thoughts than she was bacon. She didn’t notice the sun creeping into the sky outside the room’s lonely window. Instead, Amity ate and tried to compress her nerves around Luz, something she wasn’t really that good at. Even while looking down at her phone, giving a quick look at Amity from time to time to make sure she was ok, she was so pretty that swore it could make her stop breathing.

When she’s finished with her food, Amity’s full and satisfied of all in the present, but nothing of the future. Her mother’s wrath would meet her soon enough and her life could fall apart at any moment. Odalia always kept Amity on her feet, never feeling safe from what could happen next. Even if it killed her, she would bend and conform to any shape Odalia desired, even if it wasn’t how she needed or wanted to be. Even if it meant she broke.

But Luz…Luz looks out the window, having opened the curtains a few minutes ago. She’s changed Amity’s life ever since she arrived. They started as enemies because Luz was a threat to her perfectionist life in order to please her parents. Slowly, the human eased her way into her heart and stole it out from underneath her. Now, she can’t imagine without Luz and her ridiculous optimism, her contagious smile, her opposition to things that were wrong, even though it was just the way it was. She’d have to go back to the human world, eventually. The strange fairytale she was living in wouldn’t be forever.

Amity finishes the food on the tray and gets up, walking to the window where Luz stood, looking out while the sun illuminates her beautiful face. She’s stunned and doesn’t get to the point where she’s standing right next to her. Her caramel skin glows and there’s this depth to her eyes and Amity feels like she’s floating, like the butterflies in her stomach are suddenly making her fly. She realizes Luz’s eyelashes are long and thick, something she hasn’t noticed before because she tried to never be this close to her. Amity can see the minor texture of Luz’s skin: imperfect, but beautiful. And there’s this tiny, fine line around her left eye…

“Better view from here than your house?” Luz turns her head and asks curiously.

“Uh,” Amity’s eyes twitch to the view of the sky and the Boiling Isles’ sea. “Yeah, definitely. My house is kinda on a lonely hill. But here, you can see the ocean.” She softly smiles at her final words. Amity has always loved the ocean.

“Then let’s go see it!”

Amity blinks. “Huh?”

“You said you’ve always loved the ocean! We’re right at the cliffs,” she gestures to the outside. “Let’s go down there!” Luz takes Amity’s hand and begins to lead her out of her room and downstairs.

“Wha-“ Amity tries, but is too late and is too weak to resist Luz’s spontaneity. The Blight Household was planned, which is usually a nice thing, but it was over planned. So over planned. Her whole life was crafted and carved to the tee, as if no natural things should be allowed to occur.

However…this wasn’t in their vision. Luz was a square peg in their round hole. Someone to deter their desires. Someone…to be there for Amity.

Maybe not how Amity wishes, but she’s still there with her.

They dash down the stairs, out the door, and the breeze hits the two of them, making Luz giggle. Amity thought it’d be a peaceful stroll, but Luz likes things quick and quirky, so she rushes her along skipping. _Skipping_. Amity never does that. She’s never _allowed_ to.

But no one can tell her what to do here.

There’s this figurative glob of glee that rises up when Amity sees the water. They’re mere feet away and the sky approaches daytime rather than just sunrise. Sea rocks washed onto the shore (and tiny bones and skulls not to be mentioned) shine under the light, some more luminescent than others.

“Wanna dip your feet in?” Luz didn’t even have her shoes on this whole time, not even a pair of socks.

Amity panics. “Luznoit’sveryhot-“ she tries to stop her, but it’s too late.

Luz plunges both feet in, hissing. “Hot!”, batting Amity away when she tries to pull her from the water. “Amity, no, it’s not that hot!”

Amity’s face contours into confusion. “You should be SCALDING!”

“It’s like a hot tub! I get that it’s called the Boiling Isles for a reason, but it’s not that hot!”

There’s a long pause as Luz digs her feet into the sand-rock mixture. “Wh-what’s a hot tub?” Amity murmurs nervously.

“Aw, you’re missing out!” Luz exclaims. She sits down on the sand, only her feet in the water and the rest of her behind the shoreline. “It’s just hot water-but not hot enough to burn you-in a tub outside! It can relax muscles and soothe you, and stuff.”

“So like the Kreturian bathing pools?” Amity compares, slowly sitting beside her. She debates putting a toe in the water.

Luz tilts her head. “The what?”

“M-maybe I’ll take you one day,” Amity looks away, praying she doesn’t blush. Her parents have never let her come to the sea, before. “It’s too hot, dear, you’ll burn your feet!” Alador warned her. But once one toe, and another, and another, touches the water, she knew he was wrong. He and Odalia had a tendency to be so.

They sit quietly for minutes. Amity doesn’t say much, letting Luz take the reigns of a random conversation. If she was talking to someone else, thoughts would swirl around in her head like a storm and distract her. But this was Luz. Luz had all the attention she could want from her.

“Amity,”

“Mm?” Amity hums.

“You know it’s gonna be ok, right?” Luz asks with a soft tone, her legs huddled against her chest.

“…I don’t know if it will,” she answers honestly. It was so daunting. The fights would continue, most likely. Amity couldn’t escape. She never has before.

“Well, we’ll get through it, together,” Luz says. “You and me. I’m here for you, ok?”

There for her. Luz would be there for her. Maybe not the way she quite wishes, but she was here. Maybe, with her, she could handle anything. Maybe if she didn’t push her away and she stayed, it could be better.

And maybe if she kept looking at Luz, it would be ok, for now. With her here, maybe there would nothing that could keep her low forever.

Amity hesitantly nods. “We’ll see, Luz…We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, kudos and comments are, again, very appreciated!


End file.
